What would I do without you?
by Cashews and Socks
Summary: Katara has finally made it to high school! Life for her will be easier now, right? You thought wrong. Witness all the drama that she must ignore to make it through the jungle we call high school, and to find her dream guy. Rated T for future chapters.
1. First Day

Hello peoples of the internet! All the characters are the same age as in the series. This is just the intro to explain the setting and to introduce the main character. Although I m partial to Zutara, I have no idea who Katara will date throughout the story. Please give me suggestions!

I don't own Fan Fiction or the characters of A:TLA. All I own is my laptop and my retard of a cat.

AWESOMELINEBREAK!

"I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to her an angel talk." The girl giggled, causing a smirk to form on the boy's face. "You know what? Your eyes are the same color as my Porsche."

"Jet!" Katara couldn't believe it. She slowly made her way towards the school's parking lot. Jet, her most recent boyfriend was flirting with another girl, **again**. As she approached them, a scowl appeared onto her face, directed at him and his "acquaintance".

"Hey Katara! I was just catching up with my old friend Jun over here," he stated.

"Um, my name's Jin. And we just met five minutes ago. "

"Oh, I must of thought you were my friend Jun," he looked over at Jin. "She's such a nice girl, always has the most beautiful smile on, just like y..."

Katara suddenly cut him off. "Nice to meet you **Jin**, but my **boyfriend **and I have to get going. Come on, Jet." She grabbed Jet's wrist and stormed into the school's main building.

"What did I do wrong?" If looks could kill, Jet would disintegrated right before her eyes.

"You know **very well** what you did wrong! It's my first day of high school and you're already hitting on another girl! We've been dating for five months Jet! I don't care if you're two years older than me! You're not getting way with cheating on me this time!"

"Katara, calm down. I was testing out pick-up lines to use on you. Why don't you trust me?" Shocked. Confused. She didn't know what to think or what to say to him.

"Katara? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, Jet. I should have trusted you. I can't believe how I acted back there." Katara glanced toward the parking lot. She continued to ramble out apologies until his lips slammed into hers. As they pulled way from each other, he smiled at her. She was a feisty one.

"It's ok," he stated "just remember, I would never cheat on you, babe." She was somewhat reassured, but still discontent.

"Wanna eat with me at lunch? I have some of Gran-Gran's famous stewed sea prunes!" It was painfully obvious that she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, he was oblivious to her desires replied indifferently.

"Sorry, I promised the guys I would hang out with them. Maybe next week." As he walked towards his soccer buddies, she turned and headed over to locker.

_"Let's see, all I really need is a pencil, a pen, and a notebook for today."_ she thought.

"Hi Katara! Ready to head to science?" Katara turned her head to see her best friend, Song, standing next to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Arm in arm, the two best friends made their way to science class.

Sorry it's so short. Please review and tell me If you want bending or not! :D


	2. Best Friends

AGAIN I don't own avatar. *sigh* Nor do I own E-bay, Hello Kitty, or the word karaoke. I do own my guppies Cobra and Bubbles, my laptop, and my barely existent dignity.

As they made their way to Science, the girls chatted about the mysteries of high school. Primarily, boys.

"I hope they're all cute this year, I wouldn't enjoy spending another year with scrawny guys ." Song stated

"Now, let's not forget about the muscular idiots we've dealt with. We must give them credit for their extreme stupidity." Song chuckled at her remark.

"I mean, all muscle is okay but an intelligent , sensitive guy isn't half bad either."

"I guess. The perfect guy, no such thing." Sometimes, Katara dreamt that the perfect guy would sweep her off her feet, listen to her problems, and fail miserably at solving them. She knew no guy like that existed, but she could dream, couldn't she?

"If only we could order one on E-Bay."

"What?" Katara stopped in her tracks.

"I said, it would be easier to find the perfect guy if they sold them on E-Bay."

"How do you even come up with this stuff?"

"Sweetie, even I can't figure that out." Sometimes, Song was strange. Extremely strange.

"Ok then. It's nine to eight. We should get to Mr. Piandao's class." Katara sighed. " He's nice, but the guy is kind of strange in my opinion."

"Why," Song questioned "he seems cool. I heard he's a part time fencing teacher."

"The fencing is cool, but he loves Sokka. I think they fence together. Other than that, I honestly don't know any other teacher who enjoys his company."

"Oh well, not your problem. Right now, the problem is finding room 108." Katara sighed. She knew her friend was right.

When the girls finally made their way to room 108, they made their way inside. As Katara and Song sat down, she scanned her timetable.

_ P1: Science Mr. Piandao 108_

_ P2: Dance Mrs. Joo Dee 608_

_ P3 US History Mrs. Wu 306_

_ P4 English Mr. Jeong Jeong 107_

_ P5 Debate Mrs. Jun 200_

_ P6 Advanced Geometry Mr. Pakku 403_

"Song, can I see your time table?" She was curious about her electives.

"Sure!"

The girls switched time tables.

"Cool, we have dance together!" She paused. "What the hell?"

"What? Are you okay?"

"What in the name of Hello Kitty is the Smokin' Hotties Society? Is this a strange typo or something?"

"No! It's a club completely dedicated to appreciating hot guys. Whoever dates the guy of the year first becomes the leader of the club. Then the cycle repeats itself over again."

"I knew you were weird, but seriously? A club dedicated to dating the most current 'hottie'?" She used air quotes. It seemed to fit the situation.

"Yep! If I get lucky, I'll snag a hottie !" Katara gave a giggling Song a strange look. She didn't know her friend wanted a boyfriend that bad.

"What ever." She rolled her eyes. Song could be ridiculous, whether she expected it or not.

After twenty minutes, Katara calmed down. The teacher didn't seem that bad. Turns out, Mr. Piandao was a pretty cool dude. He didn't overload the class with homework or scream at them for having dirty fingernails. In fact, he allowed the students to chat at the end of the period.

"So, Song. Why do you like the Smoking, um..., you know." Katara could barely recite the club's name without blushing.

" Oh, you mean the Smokin' Hotties Society? I thought you knew. I don't want to stay single all my life, and friendly competition is a great motivator."

"There's nothing wrong with being single, Song. Be proud of it!

"Easy for you to say." Song remarked. She hadn't meant for her words to sound nasty, but that's how they had come out.

"Is that so? What makes you think that?" she spat. Katara didn't appreciate Song's tone.

"I mean, where ever you go, there's a boy drooling over you. Even while you have Jet, your neighbor, Aang still drools around you. You're a guy magnet, and I'm just the best friend that no one knows." Song paused, knowing that Katara would deny this in three,...two,...one...

"NO! I mean, no! I'm not a guy magnet! I'm not that pretty anyway! I envy your good looks! You're have that girl next door charm! Everyone loves you Song! " Katara just kept rambling out compliments, it was irritating Song.

"Katara, face it. I'm not pretty, you are. Besides, if I was pretty, I would have a boyfriend by now." Song woefully sighed. Katara hadn't made any convincing points, nor did she expect her to.

Her comment was met with a heart stopping silence. When the girls heard the bell ring, they silently made their way to their dance class.


	3. Chapter 3

News! Please read!

If you are reading this, you are probably expecting a new Zutara week chapter. But I'm low on ispiration, aka writers block. If anyone really wants me to contine either one of my Zutara week contributions, whether it is one theme or to finish writing all the themes, I will do it. I have ideas, just no support. So comment or PM me if you want me to continue either of the Zutara week stories!


End file.
